1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image storage apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an inexpensive bi-stable image storage apparatus which can be utilized to store, interrogate and erase a two-dimensional binary image represented by an array of dark and light spots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although there are light addressable, light readable devices available in the prior art which, in themselves, have a memory capability and thus, can be used to store binary data optically presented thereto, the present state of development of these devices makes them somewhat limited as to the number of applications in which they can practicably be used. For one thing, they are relatively expensive. For another, they generally are manufactured in relatively small sizes, for example, a few square inches, and thus cannot readily be used to store large sized images, at least without using many small devices joined together in a matrix. Accordingly, there is a need for a low cost light addressable, light readable system which can store binary images and which can be made in relatively large sizes.